


Best (Valentine's) Day Ever

by deanandcastielwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Dean, M/M, Valentine's Day, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcastielwinchester/pseuds/deanandcastielwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://purifycas.tumblr.com">purifycas</a>: deancas hs!au jock!dean nerd!cas</p><p>I decided to make this a valentine's day ficlet. Dean gets valentines from everyone except the person he wants one from the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best (Valentine's) Day Ever

For the very first time, Dean Winchester was nervous about Valentine's Day.

He'd never had any reason to be. Valentine's Day was always just some random day of the year when he got a lot of free chocolate and scored with more chicks than usual. He'd always found it amusing when girls would blush and stumble over their words trying to wish him a happy Valentine's Day. 

This year was different. This year Dean respected the hell out of the girls who managed to give him chocolate and cards, because Valentine's Day was stressful as fuck when you had someone you actually liked.

By the time Dean made it to his locker, he'd been approached by six different girls with small gifts to give him. He sighed, opening his locker and dumping his things inside. He noticed a handful of Valentine's cards had been shoved into his locker, some of them were slightly crumpled from being shoved through such a small crack.

Dean sifted through them all, letting out a disappointed breath when he didn't recognise any of the names his admirers had signed.

The first bell rang, prompting Dean to shrug out of his Letterman jacket and put it away, grabbing the few things he needed for class as well as a bag of Hershey's Kisses he'd been given.

 

Noting the surprisingly empty desk at the front of the room, Dean silently took his seat in the back next to Benny.

After he'd settled himself, Dean unwrapped a Kiss popping it into his mouth.

Several girls in his class immediately flocked to him, showering him with sweets of all kinds. Dean thanked them and Benny chuckled at the attention his friend was receiving. Dean just shot him an unimpressed look.

Thankfully the teacher decided to start class, so everyone returned to their seats and all conversations stopped.

Just as their teacher was explaining what they were going to be doing that day, the door burst open and Castiel Novak rushed in, looking flustered.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Castiel apologised.

The class stifled their laughter as their teacher scolded Castiel for his interruption.

Dean found himself smiling fondly at the messier than usual hair and familiar trench coat.  

Man, he had it bad for his nerdy classmate.

 

When lunchtime finally arrived, Dean was standing with Benny as the other boy grabbed some flowers and a card from his locker.

"Dude," Dean grinned, "What's with the flowers?"

"Shut up. They're for Andrea," Benny grumbled, elbowing Dean in his side.

"You actually got her flowers?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It's Valentine's Day. What's there to lose by being a little romantic?" Benny replied as if he were talking to a child.

"I can think of one thing: your dignity," Dean grumbled.

"You're just jealous because you don't have the balls to ask out that nerdy kid," Benny countered.

"His name's Castiel, and you don't know what the hell you're talking about," Dean stuck another chocolate in his mouth, avoiding Benny's eyes.

Benny sighed, shaking his head before something mischievous sparked in his eyes, "Just cut down on the chocolate, Winchester, we don't need our star quarterback getting fat."

"Bite me," Dean glowered, throwing the chocolate wrapper at Benny's head.

 

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon worrying about what to do for Castiel. He was half tempted to just throw one of the boxes of candy he'd received at Cas' head and run away, but quickly thought better of it.

If he was going to do this he was going to do it right. The problem was, Dean wasn't sure what the right way was. He spent all of his last period before school was over trying to write a Valentine's Day card, but it just felt too weird. He would just have to try talking to Castiel before football practice after class.

The final bell rang and school was over, Dean went to his locker flipping through the new additions of crumpled Valentine's day cards he'd received. None of them were from Castiel.

Dean shut his locker, turning to go in the direction of Cas' locker and the gym. 

He had just spotted Cas when a delicate hand tapped his shoulder. Dean turned around to see Amanda Heckerling sporting a sweet and flirty smile.

"Hey, Dean. I made you something," She held out a bag full of cookies tied with a ribbon.

"Thanks, Amanda, they look good," Dean smiled tightly. If he didn't go talk to Castiel now, he was going to lose his nerve. He started to turn away from the blonde girl, when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" She cried. 

Dean looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "Well, it's just, I really like you, Dean," Amanda confessed.

Dean breathed out loudly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, you're a great girl, but I just..."  _God, this is awkward_   "I, uh, I like someone else..." Dean trailed off uncomfortably.

"Oh," Amanda smiled understandingly, though disappointment shone brightly in her eyes,  "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool, I gotta get going though," Dean jerked his thumb behind him, taking a step back.

"Alright, bye, Dean," She said, turning around and walking away quickly.

Dean turned around as well, only to find that Cas had disappeared.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, looking around for some hint of where Castiel had gone.

"Winchester, let's move it! Time for practice!" His coach called from the gym doors.

Doing something that looked an awful lot like sulking, Dean, followed his coach into the gym, then headed to the boys' change room.

 

Practice was worse than usual. He was so distracted thinking about how he'd totally blown Valentine's Day. It didn't help that Andrea was sitting on the gym bleachers holding the flowers Benny got her, smiling happily. He was jealous of that happiness. Jealous of the way Benny grinned every time he looked up at his girlfriend. 

Dean could imagine Castiel sitting in the bleachers, waving timidly whenever Dean looked up. It made Dean's heart clench. Fuck, he was pathetic.

 

After practice and a long one sided conversation with his coach telling Dean to leave his emotional baggage outside of the gym next practice, Dean was finally able to head home.

He angrily ate some of the cookies Amanda had given him. He was still pissed off at himself for not being able to make any progress with Castiel. 

Dean was contemplating whether or not the universe was telling him it wasn't meant to be when he spotted that damn trench coat.

"Cas?" Dean called before he could stop himself.

"The trench coat clad figure turned around, brow furrowed quizzically, "Dean?"

"Hey, man," Dean jogged up to the other boy, "You just leaving school now?"

"Yes, I was doing homework in the library," Cas explained tugging on the bottom of his sweater, which, yep, it was inside out.

Dean chuckled as he pointed that out to Cas, "What's with you today anyway? You were late this morning and your hair looks worse than usual, too."

Castiel blushed, "I slept in."

"Up late studying?" Dean guessed holding the bag of cookies out to Cas as an offering.

Cas, shook his head, cheeks flushed even darker, as he accepted the cookie, "I had finished all my homework in class yesterday," He admitted.

"Then what was up?" Dean asked, gesturing for them to keep walking.

Castiel put his left hand in his jacket pocket, seemingly grabbing hold of something. Cas didn't answer and Dean didn't press the issue any further. It wasn't exactly like they were the best of friends. They didn't even talk much outside of school.

They finished off the bag of cookies before Castiel spoke, "I made something."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean replied, starting in on a bag of chocolates, "What did you make?"

"A Valentine," Castiel answered.

Dean's stomach sank. Of course, Cas already had someone he liked. Hell, Dean wasn't even sure if Cas was into guys.

Dean frowned and shoved a handful of chocolates into his mouth. He was so full of self-pity, he didn't even notice Castiel pull something out of his pocket.

"Dean?" Castiel tried to get the other boy's attention, waving something pink and sparkly in his face.

"Huh?" Dean said intelligently, swallowing his mouthful of chocolate.

Cas held out the item to Dean. It was a lopsided, pink, construction paper heart, covered in too much glitter. What caught Dean's attention though was his name written in neat cursive in the centre. 

"This is for you," Castiel stated unnecessarily. 

Dumbstruck, Dean carefully took the card, flipping it over. On the back, in the same cursive writing it read: _Will you be my Valentine? xoxo Castiel_

Dean found himself grinning at how generic and corny the words were, it was so typically Cas that it warmed his heart, "This was why you were late?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded nervously, "I wanted it to be perfect."

Dean's grin widened.

"So?" Cas asked looking unsure of himself.

"Yes. I'd love to be your Valentine," Dean laughed, leaning in to give Cas a kiss on the cheek.

Castiel's responding smile was dazzling and Dean couldn't help but think that this was not only the best Valentine's Day, but the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> also found on my tumblr [here](http://deanandcastielwinchester.tumblr.com/post/110506798923/prompt-from-purifycas-deancas-hs-au-jock-dean)


End file.
